Of War and Marriages
by Mamoru4ever
Summary: There was such a time when the kingdoms of Austria and Prussia were almost united in marriage between Maria Theresa of Austria and Frederick II of Prussia whom later in life, had nothing but contempt for one another. But perhaps... were a fine match after all.


Okay, admittedly… I put quite a bit of research into an idea that is based off a real event that has a hypothetical fictional idea. My very fancy way of saying some of this is true and some of this is not. Needless to say, I'm all excited yet really weirded out all at the same time. Anywho, this is a bit of a pact I made with Velgamidragon – if she wrote her OT3 [Hungary/Austria/Maria Theresa] then I would write this and since she actually finished it, I needed to finish **this** ASAP. Quick thing, you'll see the term "son/daughter/my child/etc." used by the countries and that's because usually they would say "so and so is a son/daughter of [insert country]" – meaning they are from there – hopefully that's not confusing so enjoy!

* * *

_**Of Wars and Marriages**_

War.

It was a simple matter really.

When two countries or governments opposed or differed upon an issue, mutual disagreement would be reached and violent actions would ensue either mutually or one-sided. Either way, guns and soldiers and canon-fire were frequently involved in said disputes and by the time the treaty was conjured up – each side came to the realization that the feud could've been avoided had the other side had seen the inevitable conclusion and put aside their pride to avoid casualties, but alas that never happened.

And war was a common occurrence throughout Europe. Each of the countries had some kind of war history with each other on the continent, how they were able to make alliances and enemies was of course all due not to whom they fought with the least but to their bosses. Through an even simpler method than two soldiers picking up arms against one another.

Holy matrimony.

Each country had overseen countless political marriages to ensure the survival of their bosses' family and their state, but none more-so than the leader of the Holy Roman Empire, Austria. The family that he served lived by a certain motto: _let others wage war; you happy Austria, shall marry!_

The marriages did bring more power to the empire – politically and economically, but oh; how annoying they were. Austria began to despise marriage contracts, going off what seemed to be a yearly occasion to bear witness to another of his children marry royalty or nobility in a grand church, and watching each of them bear more children who also needed to marry and bear children– multiplying year after year with the sound of children's laughter and cries… resonating day in and day out in his mind to no end.

At this point, he would gladly take war.

Today was no exception, though an unusual occurrence. His current leader, Charles VI – the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire and his Archduke – had a dilemma, three daughters and no male heir in sight. Of course marriage was the solution. The eldest daughter Maria Theresa was only six now, for some reason his Archduke and Archduchess thought it would be a marvelous idea to plan the marriage out in advance.

_Too far in advance it would seem._ Austria thought grimly. It was all perfectly planned, she was to wed Leopold Clement of Lorraine and he was _supposed_ to meet her the coming summer. But alas, smallpox. _Why not catch smallpox? ! Rather convenient disease! That fool should've watched his health!_ And now, the princess Maria Theresa was without a fiancé which led Austria to his current task; going to a meeting with Emperor Charles to discuss other possible candidates.

"_Herr_ Austria!" A high-pitched voice from afar cried out and the nation stopped in his tracks, turning around to see a young girl whom he loved as his own running toward him. "_Herr_ Austria!"

He bent down to one knee as the girl slowed down to a stop in front of him. "Yes my dear Theresa, I am here. Now, what do you require?"

Maria Theresa fiddled with her hands, trying to find her words. "Well… Lie-Liechtenstein taught me how to make flower crowns and I made my first one today." The princess reached into a small bag that was latched around her and pulled out a small crown made of Edelweiss. A bit messy but… it brought a smile to the stressed-out Austria. She held it in front of her country. "Do you like it?" She asked softly, almost worried of his answer.

"My, for a princess's first try – I dare say it's a work of art."

She beamed happily. "_Wunderbar_! Put it on my dear Austria, your princess says so!"

As much as it would've pleased Austria to spend his time indulging the young princess, he had business to attend to and he'd rather not go to his boss with flowers on his head lest he be prepared for a lecture of appearances. "Princess, I will. However, I am on my way to speak with your father." Her smile dropped a bit. "And it's very important, but I promise you – I promise as soon as I finish with this meeting, I shall come out and parade myself with that crown. In the meantime," he took the assortment of flowers from her small hands and placed it atop of her head – watching as it slipped to the side for it was far too big on her small head, "you keep this safe for me."

"Yes _Herr_ Austria! I shall!" She gave a mock salute to him and ran off back to play; holding the flower crown to her head to ensure it would not fall. He sighed. Hopefully this meeting would go by fast, he really did get annoyed with marriage contracts. This smallpox incident now only seemed to be a great conspiracy to keep him trapped in a never ending marriage cycle.

He reached his Archduke's study and quickly entered, not bothering to announce himself. They greeted each other but quickly went to business. Austria listened intently, to Charles spilling all his frustrations on the inconvenience Leopold's death had caused and now a suitor must be decided quickly.

"He does have a brother, yes? A younger one if I remember correctly. The name escapes me but surely he would make a good husband." Austria was poor with remembering the names of siblings, he had enough to remember – a second in line son that was not in his own country was low on his list of priorities. Charles nodded in agreement and Austria felt relieved; maybe he wouldn't have to spend too long thinking about marriages after all.

"But wait Austria," the Archduke called out and Austria felt all relief leaving instantly, "let us keep an open mind. Perhaps there is a better suitor for the young princess."

_I'm sure there are but they are not available…_ "Who did you have in mind?"

"What about Spain?"

Austria thought carefully. The Spanish King, Phillip V, had sons that were of marrying age and better yet were not betrothed yet. Though Austria and Spain hadn't been on good terms for years, Spain still supported that a female could rule so this was a promising start. "It would be arranged, I'll contact him at once to see if it's possible."

"Good. Also, another possibility that came to mind just now is Frederick II."

Austria grimaced at the very mention of that name, he knew it too well. How could he not? It was one of Prussia's sons; of course he remembered his name. Austria never heard the end of Prussia's bragging on how he wasn't going to be ruled by a woman and Austria was a loser country for having a princess instead of a prince like he did. "What about him?" _Please no, not a candidate. Anyone but him, please._ "I can't see him being a serious consideration, he's Calvinist if you remember." How Austria now welcomed the idea of religious intolerance if it meant keeping Prussia away.

The Archduke nodded in understanding. "Regardless, make good relations with Prussia as well; I believe this prince is close to age to Maria Theresa – less chances of him dying anytime soon."

_Closer than the others but that doesn't make him any better!_

"But Char-"

"Now Austria, I will hear no more. Go and do what I told you to do."

And other than marriages and wars, there were days when Austria flat out hated his boss. This day would be one of them.

() () () () () () () () () ()

He decided to see Prussia first, if only just to get the misery over with. Austria grumbled the entire way, having to deal with his narcissistic older brother was the last thing he wanted to do, especially without Hungary to possibly smack Prussia into place. Alas, he would have to deal with him all on his own. And there he waited outside in the mass gardens for he refused to actually step into the palace – he imagine he would be taken prisoner as some sort of sick joke by Prussia. At the top of the steps, the garden doors opened and there was Prussia standing boldly with a smug look on his face

_Oh great…_ "AUSTRIA!" He bellowed as he half-ran down the steps, holding out his arms proudly. "Welcome, welcome to my awesome home! It's far more splendid than yours, I'm sure!" Austria sneered and held his ground as Prussia came before him and placed his hands on the younger nation's shoulders. "Hm, you look thin. You should eat more Austria, I'll not have you waltzing around the empire looking some weak man-girl – a challenge for you I know but come on, you're embarrassing me. I am shamed as your _bruder_."

Instead of giving his brother the well-deserved kick to his vitals and possibly starting up some sort of conflict, Austria merely shoved his brother's hands off his shoulders and exhaled heavily. "Will you be serious? I did not come here just to hear your foolish ramblings!"

Prussia scoffed. "Well damn! I was hoping you came just to hear my awesome voice but I guess you can only take so much of it, I know. So what does Loser Austria want? Did you start a war and need my help? How fun." Prussia started walking forward into the gardens and Austria had no choice but to follow suit.

It would seem even though Austria was head of the empire they were both in, Prussia still took it upon himself to belittle him at every turn. "Actually, I came to talk about Frederick. Tell me about him."

"Fritz? !" Prussia no longer looked like he was in a joking mood but instead had now a cloud of protectiveness over him. "OH! My prince, eh? Yes, he's a strapping young boy – lots of promise. He's smart, willful, headstrong, though the damn kid doesn't care for religion much but eh – nothing I can do really. More the King's problem than mine."

"I hear he doesn't like war." Austria could see Prussia's eye twitch a bit in irritation.

"He's young; he'll grow a love for it. A military such as mine needs a King with a love of guns and death!" His tone seemed a bit defensive.

"And so you get a Prince who loves philosophy and music instead? Why yes, I can see it now! Young Frederick will become King and your armies will be replaced with an orchestra. You shall go into battle carrying a flute rather than a gun, what a sight for you indeed!" Austria loved to see the smugness on Prussia ebb away and his face turn red, though out of anger or embarrassment was the real question.

But no, Prussia was not to have one of his children mocked; especially by **Austria** of all people. "You bet your ass it'll be a sight, it'll still be an awesome and fierce army compared to whatever your fair princess comes up with. Now THAT will be great! Tell me now, will you be charging into battle wearing your own petticoat or will you borrow one from your dear princess?"

Both nations growled in frustration and anger. They never could just have a simple talk without it turning into a pseudo-war. Austria stopped abruptly and let out a deep breath. "Prussia, I came here to talk in serious! I have no time for your petty games."

The older nation turned and scoffed. "You were the one that started this idiotic fight by commenting on Fritz! Speaking of which," it dawned on Prussia at last and now his suspicion took hold, "why are you asking me about him anyways?"

"I… Well, I…" Austria straightened up his shoulders; he had to say it sooner or later. "I'm here on behalf of Emperor Charles VI to speak about the _slim_ possibility of Maria Theresa being engaged to… Frederick."

Prussia was not expecting that. He was not expecting the idea of marriage between their children. He was not expecting anything of the sort. By now, he had no words – no reaction. Just a great deal of confusion on how to feel toward what Austria – or rather, Austria's boss – suggested. "… Your Theresa to my Frederick? … Austria, this joke is not funny – I do not get the punch line!"

"I'm serious! Now quickly reject this impossible idea so I can leave your lands and return home."

Somehow, Prussia took that as an offense. "Impossible? ! And why is that? My Fritz isn't good enough for your high and mighty Hapsburgs? !"

Austria shrugged. "I'm sure Frederick is a lovely young man and may have a possible _talent_ in music but that was not-"

He was cut off. "And I'm very sure Theresa is perfectly _capable _of being a good wife and bearing sons, just like her darling mother."

And now Austria was through with decorum. "Much more capable than a boy who all I hear about is nothing but a promise of abdication of his own throne, I wouldn't let him _touch_ the Emperor's crown!"

"I wouldn't want him near that pitiful crown!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

It would seem they reached an agreement after all.

At last.

Austria left immediately, the idea of any marriage idea to Frederick of Prussia was well out of his mind and he couldn't wait to report the news to his Emperor. And Prussia… well, Prussia continued to be disgusted by the idea but nevertheless – the idea stayed.

() () () () () () () () () ()

The year was 1732, nine years after the death of Maria Theresa's first fiancé – now she was practically engaged to the younger brother of her first betrothed, Francis Stephen of Lorraine. As much as she adored him, her father had yet to make it official for hopes of finding a better offer which was dwindling by the year. Till one day, a rather unexpected visitor arrived.

Prussia had sent a letter saying that he was accompanying his Crown Prince on a visit to Vienna, however by the time the letter reached Vienna he was practically within the area and so – Austria was… suspicious.

"Why is he coming here?" Hungary questioned, now ruffling around in search of her skillet. Surely whatever this visit - obviously unofficial – meant, it couldn't have been good.

"I haven't the faintest idea. I would say this is just a call for annoyance but his Crown Prince is with him…" In the nine years since he last thought of Frederick, this Prince had gained a rather horrid reputation across Europe – not exactly the type of man that Austria wanted anywhere near the Princesses.

"Well Austria, I promise you _this _much…" Hungary now had found her cast-iron skillet and held it tightly in her clutches. "If Prussia attempts one false move, then I shall launch him back to his King myself!"

Within a day's time, Prussia and his Prince had arrived. They set foot into the main throne room, though Austria thought it odd that it was only the two of them and no bodyguards accompanying them. Knowing Prussia though, he was a bodyguard compared to his guards. The Archduke and Duchess sat perched on their thrones with Austria standing beside them, somewhat glaring at the other Germanic nation. "Good day my fair Emperor and lady," the prince bowed and rose up again, "I am Frederick II, son of King Frederick William I of Prussia." Austria really had to hold back his laughter, this prince wasn't at all what he thought he would be – especially he was one of Prussia's. Frederick continued to speak while Austria became lost in his thoughts.

_Prussia… why is he quiet and just… standing there? He never does that, he's never quiet. He's loud and obnoxious and… is he biting his lip?_ Austria's eyes widened as he saw that indeed, Prussia was biting his lower lip and began to sway back and forth slightly. _What is the __**world**__ is wrong with him? !_

"May I have an audience with Maria Theresa?"

Austria apparently was now knocked back right into the conversation, wishing now that he had paid attention more to the Prince rather than Prussia. Maria Theresa indeed did come out and Austria eyed not her, but the Prussian Prince.

Why did he want to speak with Maria Theresa?

Why was he even in Vienna?

Why did he choose to come?

What was his purpose?

Frederick took hold of the young Princess' hand and brought it up to his lips, leaving a soft kiss upon her gloved hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last _Prinzessin_, I am Prince Frederick." He held a rather pleasant and eager smile on his face; Maria Theresa gave forth a formal smile.

Austria now was boiling. It was eating away at him, consuming him now. _Why is he here? !_

"Welcome to Vienna, _Prinz _Frederick. I pray you enjoy your stay."

"Oh yes, I plan to. Actually, I was wondering if you would be gracious enough to accompany me on a walk."

_WHAT? !_

Austria stepped forward, tired of just watching. If his bosses weren't going to intervene, then he was – he wasn't afraid of some prince. "It's inappropriate for you two to just go out walking alone together, especially without an escort. I will not allow it."

Prussia narrowed his eyes at his obviously paranoid brother. "Don't worry your fragile little head Austria, that's what I'm here for. I'll look after them for you." He winked at Austria who only grew in suspicion.

"In that case… you may go on this walk; I'll accompany you as well." Austria gave a smug smirk to Prussia who looked put off.

Maria Theresa sighed heavily and looked over to the visiting Prussian who held out his arm to her. She had no particular feelings about a simple walk and she was meant to act like a gracious host, why not accept? Frederick grinned as the young woman's hand grasped onto his forearm. Prussia couldn't hide the giant childlike grin which invaded his features. Austria though… could only become further confused.

The four made it outside to the gardens as Maria Theresa suggested it would be a great idea to have fresh air – much to Austria's objections. He'd rather be inside where all the guards were. "I assume you're not here on official business?"

"What an assumption _Prinzessin_. Perhaps I am, my country is with me after all."

Maria Theresa chuckled. "True but you are not King nor am I so this can't be official."

"My, saw right through my words."

The idiotic grin upon Prussia's face did not vanish but instead increased with a vengeance. Austria noticed this and grew increasingly more annoyed than before. As their children up ahead walked, Prussia kept grabbing hold of Austria and pulling him back – the distance between the two nations and the heirs growing further. With one last attempt, Austria tried to rush to them but Prussia violently shoved Austria off the path and quickly pounced on him, covering his mouth.

"Shut up loser!"

Austria's muffled yells and insults didn't seem to reach Prussia who tightened his hold on his brother's mouth and wrapped his other arm around his chest to easily pick him up; now the Germanic duo were easily – and in Austria's case unwillingly – stalking the heirs.

"Actually _Prinzessin_, I came on a more personal matter."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Prussia shook Austria in excitement. "Look at that! Fritz is about to show some prime game here! Hey, maybe you should watch and learn!" He snickered and finally removed his hand from Austria's mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you and what is going on? ! Why is he here? ! And what in God's name does he want with Maria Theresa? !" Austria whispered rather loudly; only whispering since he feared Prussia would gag him once again.

Prussia groaned heavily and pulled on Austria' Mariazell. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Austria stared ahead at the two, trying to understand… Again, Prussia groaned. "Fritz is young, Maria Theresa is young. They are around the same age, both unmarried and unattached and in need of a spouse."

It finally dawned upon Austria and his eyes practically bulged out of his eye sockets. His body shook, out of shock and disgust and fear from this idea. "No! It's not possible, she's practically-"

"Ah-ah-ah, _practically_ is not the as _is_. And besides, we all know your precious Emperor is looking for a better offer. And of course, my Fritz is a Crown Prince while that… what's-his-face is just a… I-don't-care-enough."

"B-But… he can't… you can't… I…" His voice softened until hardly any noise was audible from his mouth.

"Can you imagine it Austria? Their children will be glorious! Frtiz of course has the handsome features that only a Prussian can possess and your Theresa is easy on the eyes so it's only natural the children will be handsome."

Austria could feel his blood curdle and freeze.

"Yup, they'll have loads of kids – mostly sons of course with a daughter or two in there for you to dress up – yes, enough children to fill their own private army!" Prussia laughed obnoxiously and held his brother tightly.

There was no air entering Austria.

He couldn't breathe.

Process thought.

Have an emotion.

He felt… dead.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Personal you say? I am not good on dispensing advice for male problems but have at it _Prinz _Frederick." Maria Theresa stated to the young Prussian who merely chuckled at what he took to be a jab.

"I hear you are not yet taken _Prinzessin_."

"Oh, but I am." Maria Theresa removed her hand from Frederick's arm.

He shook his head. "Not officially. And even more so, you've had two other fiancés before this one and the Archduke is still waiting for a better offer." Frederick retorted, taking a step closer to Maria Theresa.

The corners of her mouth curled up a bit as she looked upward toward the Prussian's light blue eyes. "And what is it to you whether or not I'm engaged, _Prinz_ Frederick of Prussia?" Of course she was no fool, she had figured it out long before but she wanted him to speak his intentions – to see if he was different from the rumors she had heard of him.

Frederick stole her hand gently with his own and held it. "My intentions are quite obvious by now, or at least should be. I haven't meant for it to be a great secret." She raised a brow at his words.

_What a stubborn man!_

_Hm, willful woman!_

He sighed softly and bent down to one knee, which surprised the Austrian – she hadn't expected he would go through with it. "_Prinzessin_ Maria Theresa of Austria, will you marry me?" As to go a step further, he removed the glove that covered her soft pale skin and placed a soft kiss – his touch lingering further than earlier.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Prussia could hardly contain his excitement as he grabbed hold of Austria and shook him fervently. "Did you hear my Fritz? ! Did you see how he did that? ! He's going home with a bride, I can see it already! Come Austria, you must celebrate with me! ! !"

It would seem that at last, Austria was knocked out of his trance and so – pushed his loud brother off him. "This marriage will **not** take place! It. Will. **NOT.** I forbid it in every way!

Prussia sniggered. "Eh, good thing no one cares for your opinion."

"Why are you so happy about this? Last time we spoke about this, you were against it as much as I was!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I had a change of heart."

"You insulted her!"

"And you insulted him!"

Austria growled. "You said very clearly that you didn't want a pitiful crown near him!"

Again, Prussia could only grin and shrug his shoulders. "It won't look so pitiful on him."

Austria leapt forward and grabbed onto Prussia's cravat forcefully. "You twit, if they marry then that is the same for us!" The color in Prussia's face began to drain for he couldn't deny his feelings on that aspect of this possible marriage. "We'd be the…" The different possible names that were created in both their minds only caused both of them to lose all function of thought. Now Austria could feel his stomach churning at the thought of dealing with Prussia day in and day out – it was bad enough when they barely saw each other but if this happened…

Prussia's face turned a bit green; living with Austria wasn't the ideal dream come true for him either.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Frederick stood up back to his feet and brushed his knees of the gravel while Maria Theresa attempted to conjure up some thought. "I am flattered, truly. But are you not a Calvinist?"

It was a rule in the Hapsburg family to marry only Catholics while in Prussia; they accepted all forms but Catholicism. A bit of a dilemma was between them. "In name only really, I don't care for religion much. However, conversion is the simple remedy _Prinzessin_. One I am more than willing to go through." Admittedly, she was shocked by his words but admired how blunt they were. Though she would not repeat it aloud. "We would make a fine pair, you and I. An empire of Habsburg-Hohenzollern would make quite a formidable power across Europe. More so, the marriage itself has more than enough potential to be a happy one for you and I complement each other well."

Maria Theresa had a bit of a laugh. "Oh yes, tell me how well of a match I am to a Prince who tried to run away from his crown and responsibilities?"

His eyes darkened a tad at her condescending words. "Just like that _Prinzessin_. You speak your mind outright, determined to make others see your way. I attempted that but my endeavor failed." Frederick lessened the space between and reached for one of her curls, caressing it lightly to the point where she would not have noticed had his fingers not brushed accidently against her shoulder. "Theresa, do you accept?"

() () () () () () () () () ()

"WHY THAT-!" Austria witnessed the Prussian prince touch the girl's hair and immediately deemed it inappropriate which gave him ample reason to throttle him. "I'll kill him!" He tried to lunge forward but Prussia swiftly leapt atop of him and pinned him down, ensuing a bit of a wrestling match between the Germanic countries.

"Austria, I said… don't… interfere!" Prussia flipped Austria on his front and held down his arms behind his back, effectively holding him back. "Just go along with the fact that our children are going to be married and-"

"Why are you so **eager** for this? !" Austria finally snapped, the question simply flying out of his mouth but it was a good question nonetheless. "You don't like Maria Theresa, or the Hapsburgs, and you certainly cannot tolerate me! So why in God's name are you willing to tie down your precious Prince? !"

Prussia loosened his hold on his brother slightly, though not enough for escape to be found. "Because… well, because…" He sighed deeply; his answer truly did sound pathetic in his mind and he was sure it would sound worse out loud. "I only want what Fritz wants. He wants to marry your tart and as much as I _**hate**_ his choice… I can only help him."

"She is not a tart!"

"Oh shut up! Why is _that _the only part you get? Loser brother of mine, why am I stuck with you? ! I shall have to prepare my mind for the next God knows how many years we'll spend together once they're married."

Austria now struggled harder to escape.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Maria Theresa stepped back a few paces to finally put a comfortable space in-between her and Frederick, she knew it wasn't good for her to have let him continue on such behavior. "_Prinz_ Frederick, really… I thank you for your offer and your words, but I am afraid I shall have to reject them." His lips parted and a small, inaudible gasp escaped him – he was not expecting a rejection. "You are a few years too late, you see. My heart is already claimed by the man who shall soon wed me, and it has been since I was a child."

Frederick lowered his head and smiled. "Hm, my persusion was useless from the start then? My, how frightening a woman to have led me on in such a way."

She scoffed. "If I had known you would carry on in such a manner, I would have stopped you immediately."

"And yet you let me."

"And yet you actually tried."

Yes, even if it pained her she had to admit that he was right… they were very much alike. An awkward silence cut through them as they avoided the other's gaze and they finally noticed something they hadn't noticed a while back.

Their escorts were nowhere in sight.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Austria laughed.

Austria laughed hard.

Full of relief and false worry, he laughed at Prussia's surprised and dejected expression. "You worried me for nothing! Oh you fool! You didn't actually _believe_ she would accept, now did you?"

_But… but… why would she… A whatever-the-hell-that-other-guy-is over my Fritz? ! A prince no less? But I… GAH!_ To say the least, Prussia was indeed baffled.

In a few days' time, Prussia and Frederick decided to leave Vienna and head back home. Of course Prussia grumbled and grimaced over a trip that ended in failure and only gave him embarrassment in front of Austria no less. His only consolation prize was that Hungary wasn't there to witness the proposal.

Frederick though, pulled out his flute and lamented through his music. Lamented that the one woman he wanted to marry was out of reach and now he was to be stuck in a life of misery with whomever his father chose.

* * *

_Wunderbar_: Wonderful

_Prinz: _Prince

_Prinzessin_: Princess

_Bruder_: Brother

UM. UM. I know that Frederick the Great wasn't um… romantic or at least I assume so [but that may just be because he hated his wife] but I always imagine marriage proposals to be sweet… Though I don't know if he actually did propose to her, I doubt he did BUT WHY THE FUCK NOT DO IT ANYWAYS? ! Actually, it's pretty funny if you research both of them - they are really similar yet they totally despised one another even though he DID actually want to marry her. I THINK IT'S FUNNY ANYWAYS. This story caused me a lot of pain, good pain though. I hope you all liked it. Review please!


End file.
